


Seriously Gabe!

by DestielSabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sassy Gabriel, So get this, seriously Gabe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSabriel/pseuds/DestielSabriel
Summary: So get this....





	Seriously Gabe!

“So get this... Seriously Gabe?!” Sam snorts as Gabriel clicks a candy pop straight into Sam’s mouth! Sam pulls it out rolling his eyes at Gabe before continuing to tell Dean about the hunt he’s found.

It happens again several weeks later. This time it’s a chocolate bar. Sam almost chokes around the words “so get this” before he can swallow the chocolate that appeared out of no where. “Seriously? Gabe!” He isn’t amused this time, he’s a little pissed but he can’t help the fond eye roll when Gabriel smirks at him.

The next time he’s in mid flow talking about the facts of the case with Dean. He’s been researching in the library all night and is excited to finally get a break in the case. “So get this...” he hears the click and pauses waiting for some candy or sweet to magically appear. When nothing does he tries again only this time when he opens his mouth to talk no words come out. He looks accusingly at Gabriel who just shrugs and walks off. Sam is furious but there is nothing he can do. He ends up writing down his findings for Dean which inevitably takes longer.   
He gets his voice back by the next day, it it takes another 3 before he talks to Gabriel again.

There’s a wait before it happens again, this time Sam finds himself burping bubbles. “Seriously Gabe! The jokes gone on long enough now.” He rants.

The time after that he finds his hair has turned bubblegum pink. “Seriously Gabe!! The hair is sacred” he gasps out.

The last time Sam has finally worked it out. He looks deliberately at Gabe as he says the words slowly and steadily, with pauses between each clearly punctuated word. “So.. get... this” Gabriel blinks as a huge bouquet of red roses appears in Sam’s arms. “Gabe” he chuckles fondly “I seriously love you”.

Gabe pulls him forward into a kiss and mutters against his lips “of course you do Samsquatch, I’m a catch.”

Several minutes later Sam pulls back to say “and if the phrase bothers you so much you could have just told me.”

“It doesn’t bother me at all” Gabriel replies “Dean-o’s the one who asked me to intervene” he smirks with a wink. 


End file.
